Family Values
by Kiira-chan
Summary: Light and L are trying to be the best possible parents for two teenagers. This story includes teenage problems, yaoi and it's rated M for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

" WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND MAKE ME SOME PANCAKES! "

Light wished he was only dreaming. He didn't want to hear that right now when he was so tired. Last night at work was something so exhausting that Light wanted to sleep for decades.

" PANCAKES! PANCAKES! " Mello's demanding voice sounded even louder when Near ran to the bedroom.

" You're gonna make pancakes? I want them too! " he said happily.

" Love, pancakes sound nice, could I have them with vanilla sauce? " L murmured still half asleep.

" You guys don't leave me any choice, do you? " Light sighed.

" No ", they all said, smiling, L still snoring a bit. Light stood up and slowly dragged himself to the kitchen.

----------------

" Mello, you put those eggs down! Near, don't even think about it! Mello! Near! Stop it! NOW! " Light was doing his usual tasks trying to make Mello and Near not to kill each other.

" No pancakes for anyone if this madness doesn't stop right now! " he yelled. The whole house fell silent.

" Sorry, dad ", Near sighed and gave his best puppy eyes. Mello grabbed a piece of chocolate and started to open it.

" No chocolate before breakfast-- " Light started when he saw L walking in to the room, eating the same kind of a chocolate bar Mello just had.

" You too, mister! " Light tried to hide his laughter, failing miserably.

-----------------

They were munching their pancakes silently, L reading newspaper, when Near decided to speak.

" Hey dad, I saw Mello reading porn magazines yesterday! " Near announced brightly.

" No you didn't! " Mello shouted in shock.

" Who reads them anyway? " L wondered while finishing his last pancake.

" WHAT! Where did you get those? " Light asked, trying to be as calm as possible. Sure Mello was in the middle of his puberty and Light knew this day will come sooner or later, but this was a little shock anyway.

" I didn't, really, or I mean, I'm...I mean...I was...investigating! " Mello said in panic. Light, L and Near stared him and soon started to laugh.

" Oh yeah, little porn detective, did you find any clues? " Near shouted, laughing at Mello's bright red face.

" No, seriously, I mean.. " Mello tried but all in vain. His whole family was almost rolling on the floor.

" Seriously speaking, Mello, please tell me where did you got them ", Light said, wiping tears from his eyes.

" Found them. " Mello said shyly, knowing that soon he'll be in serious trouble.

" From where? " Light said realizing instantly that his and L's little stash of naughty stuff was found.

" ...Promise not to kill me? "

" Maybe ", Light said, trying to not let his face turn red.

" From your bedroom. "

L dropped his fork to the floor in shock. That was truly something he didn't want to hear. He wanted to ask what else Mello had found, but couldn't really force the words out before Near started.

" Reeealllly! What else was there? "

" Near, go to your room. " L and Light said.

" What? What have I done? " Near shouted in shock.

" Mello, we need to talk. " Light said and glanced at L.

------------------

After Near had gathered all his toys and slowly walked in to his room, Mello felt this was probably the most awkward moment of his short life. And what he could tell about the look on L's face, his life wouldn't be any longer than this.

" Mello, did you find something else there? " L asked.

" Well...yeah, of course I did, you should know. " Soon Mello noticed that this is the situation he couldn't get away with denying.

" Was there anything that could have brought questions to your mind? " Light asked without really knowing any answers to any questions Mello could have had.

" Yes, but I'm absolutely sure I don't wanna know anything about them. " Mello stated.

" Do you find those things...well...weird? Scary? " L tried, but Mello shook his head.

" No, I'm not scared of those things actually, but I just don't wanna imagine you guys using them. " Mello said quietly.

" I know what you're talking about. This isn't the easiest subject, but Mello, I bet you realise that when somebody loves someone very, very much he wants to keep that someone...well...happy. Satisfied. And we all have our own ways to achieve that...satisfaction. You know. You don't need to know about my ways, your father's ways and we don't need to know about your ways. Those things are not used to hurt anyone. These things are private and they should be shared only with that special someone you'll find some day. Right? " Light smiled.

Mello was relieved. So was L. Light always found the right words to say whenever their children had something in their bright minds.

" So...no punishment this time? " Mello smirked and jumped in to Light's lap.

" If you promise not to tell Near about anything you saw there. If you tell, then there'll be no chocolate for the rest of the week. " Light said. L almost choked. That was almost the cruelest possible punishment he could ever think about. Mello nodded and hugged Light warmly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So, this is my first fic ever. I'm still pretty amazed that I really wrote this. :D

English isn't my first language, so grammar mistakes, spelling errors and weird sentences are more than possible.

I don't own Death Note and that truly breaks my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

" Weeeeelllll... " Near said and stared at Mello.

" What? " Mello looked at him with his best I'm-so-innocent -look.

" Did you get a punishment? What did they say? No, wait, what was there? Tell me! " Near was so excited. He had totally busted Mello and was now going to enjoy it with all of his heart. This was Near's personal revenge of all the suffering Mello had put him through.

" No, I didn't. And what was where? " Mello pretended he had no idea what Near was talking about.

" In their bedroom, dumbass! "

" I don't know. "

" Yes you do! Tell me! "

" Can't tell. They'll cut off my chocolate if I do. "

" No they won't. Come on, you can trust me. I won't tell them. What. Was. There? Now, Mello, look at me. I'm your brother, who do you can trust if not me? "

Mello hesitated for a moment, thinking about all the amount of chocolate he was going to lose if he told Near that he saw a pair of handcuffs, several different whips, all the possible flavours of massage oils, outfits you couldn't even think about without blushing deeply and of course those porn magazines.

" There were handcuffs, weren't there? " Near guessed.

" No! " Mello shouted, his eyes all wide open.

" Yeah, and there were also some kind of oils and kinky toys and whips! " Near laughed and enjoyed to see Mello suffer so much.

" No no no, those things don't even exist! Seriously, Near, there were NOT anything like that. " Mello was almost desperate.

" Heeeeey daaaddddyyyy, Mello told me what was in your bedroom! " Near shouted, smirking and trying to run away from now pretty furious Mello.

" I didn't! I didn't! He guessed! Oh dad, you've got to believe me, I did not tell him, he's smart enough to guess.. " Mello was almost crying.

" Near, no toys for the rest of the day. Mello, no chocolate for you. " L announced.

" WHAT!? I didn't break the deal! I didn't tell him! He guessed them all! " Mello cried.

" You're coming with me, young man ", L said and dragged Mello away from Near, who was laughing so hard he almost fell off his bed.

-----------------------------

They walked down the hall to their garden. L stayed silent while Mello continued his endless whining.

" Daaa-aaad, seriously... " Mello started but L didn't let him finish.

" Sit down, son. "

Mello sat and sighed. His life was going to be more miserable he could ever have thought. Suddenly L gave him a big chocolate bar. Mello was stunned.

" I believe you, Mello. Near really is smart enough to guess, but he's too young to know about things like...you know. And you're pretty young too. I don't think anyone's really ready to have sex before they're ready to handle the consequences. Pretty bad things could happen if you don't know what you're doing...like, I mean, always using a condom and not letting anyone to do anything you don't want to. "

" Yeah, dad, I know. " Mello said and put his head down to his knees.

" And you know son, I truly hope you could wait until you find the one you really love. Virginity is not a shame and you're not supposed to get rid off it as soon as possible. Like, I was 25 when.. "

" Daaad, I don't wanna hear about your personal sex life. "

" Erm, well of course not, but I mean...do you have a girlfriend? "

" No, I don't. "

" Boyfriend? "

" Dad! "

" What, you do? " L grinned.

" Dad, stop it. " Mello laughed.

" Who is he? Is he handsome? Like your dad? Well, not like me, but like Light? Tell me everything about him. " L teased.

" I don't really...no. No one. " Mello blushed.

" Oh come on, Mello-boy, I've seen it in your eyes from the very beginning. Where did you meet him? "

" He's just someone from my class. " Mello smiled slightly and turned his eyes to the ground.

" Oh my god, my baby has a boyfriend! " L was almost screaming.

" Please, dad, don't tell anyone. " Mello murmured, ashamed yet so excited.

" I won't. I promise. Who is he, tell me please. I won't tell anyone. "

" Okay. But I'll eat your sweets if you tell. Don't tell even to dad. Seriously, you're the first one to know. " Mello begged.

" I won't! Tell me, I'm desperately curious. " L was almost shaking. This was one of the most exciting moments in his life. His little boy had found something he himself had searched for twenty-five long years. Love. Someone to hold. Mello didn't have to walk through this life alone and L couldn't feel any happier for his beloved son. L wiped one single tear from the corner of his eye and looked at Mello, smiling.

Mello looked up and sighed with thousand dreams in his eyes:

" His name is Matt. "

------

Yeah, I know, they call both L and Light dad. But they're so used to do so. :)

Thank you all so much for reviews, favs and alerts, they made me really happy. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as well. :)

I still don't own Death Note, but I do own a little Rem -figurine! It counts, doesn't it? No? Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

" What do you think they are talking about? " Light asked Near while he was washing the dishes.

" I guess Mello tells him finally that he has a boyfriend, " Near mumbled while making his red toy robot walk across the kitchen table.

" What, he does? " Light was totally surprised. He never thought Mello would be interested in dating. Actually, he never thought that neither one of his sons would be interested in such stuff.

" Yeah, he talks about him while he's sleeping, " Near grinned.

" You're lucky when you have an own bedroom, " he continued.

" Would you like to have one? " Light asked. He knew how much Near was afraid of dark and needed Mello to make sure nothing was hiding under the bed or in the closet. But if Mello was about to bring his boyfriend here, maybe even to stay overnight, he certainly wouldn't want his little brother to be in the same room all the time.

" What, a boyfriend? No. " Near shook his head.

" Noooo, you funny boy, I mean own bedroom, " Light laughed.

" Oh would I? I certainly would. Mello can be so annoying when he snores and mumbles about how extremely lovely that Matt can be. I mean, I can even handle the darkness, but Mello's sighs and moans are just...you know, " Near sighed. He really didn't want to witness his brother's wet dreams anymore.

" Well, I guess Mello needs some privacy. And you too, of course. Would you like to move in to that green room? " Light asked while putting the plates back in the cupboard.

" Green room will do just fine, " Near stated, still focused on his army of robots.

Light was trying hard to get used to the idea of his little boy growing up so fast and having a first serious relationship.

" Do you know this Matt? " Light was full of curiosity.

" Yeah, I've seen him few times. He's okay, " Near answered. Soon Mello and L walked inside, both munching their beloved chocolate bars.

" Darling, I think Near needs..." Light started but L already had thought about the same.

" Own bedroom. Exactly. We'll prepare one for him right now, " L nodded and winked at Mello. Little did he know that nothing in their house was going to remain as a secret.

-------------

While Mello and Light were moving Near's stuff in to his new bedroom, Light decided to talk.

" So Mello-Mello, I see there must be a specific reason for you and Near having the separate rooms. Am I right? "

" You might be. "

" I know I am. "

" You always are, " Mello tried to avoid the subject he knew he was going to talk about soon.

" Near told me. "

" What!? " Mello shouted in shock. His desperate attempts to hide this from his ultimately curious little brother seemed to be pretty vain.

" How long have you been with him? " Light smirked.

" ...Few weeks. So, everyone knows now? " Mello sighed and seriously consired the best possible ways of getting back at Near.

" Yeah, I guess so. Are you gonna bring him here soon? " Light was both excited and a bit worried. There hadn't been many visitors in their house and he didn't quite know how to act in front of his son's boyfriend without embarrassing everyone.

Suddenly Mello's cellphone beeped. The smile on his face was deeper and warmer than ever before when he read the textmessage Matt just sent.

" Tonight. "

-------

I know I promised some yaoi stuff and some of that will be here soon. Just be patient. :)

Reviews are loved and appreciated, they make me write more. But I'm not begging, I'm just telling you how happy they make me. :D

Thanks for my friend Sasu for betareading.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello's heart was pounding heavily. He was so full of excitement. Matt would be there any minute. They were all sitting in the livingroom.

" Are those leatherpants really decent for a meeting like this? " Light asked, thinking about that nice blue velour suit her mother had bought for Mello last Christmas.

" Oh dad, as soon as Matt arrives, Mello wouldn't be wearing anything at all, " Near stated, ready to run away from his older brother's wrath.

" Please, guys, try to not humiliate me. Seriously, " Mello said his voice slightly shivering. Near had never seen Mello like this. His brother was _nervous. _That amused Near more than he was ready to accept.

" Don't worry, I'll be as cool as possible, " L said while trying to stick marshmallows in to Light's hair, just to make the situation look strange. Light was instantly playing along, making funny faces and trying to catch candies L threw in to the air.

" I mean it, guys! I don't want him to think that I'm as weird as you are, " Mello said with a little guilt in his voice. He didn't mean anything bad, but it was a clear fact that his family was probably the strangest one in town.

" Mello-kun, you're the weirdest of us all, " Near laughed and hid behind Light's back when Mello finally tried to catch him. Suddenly they heard loud knocking from the door.

" It's him! Near, be normal! Dad, take off those marshmallows! And you...oh whatever! " Mello shouted while running to the door. He hesitated for a few seconds before opening it.

" Hello, " Matt said shyly and gave Mello a little red box.

" Oh, what is this? " Mello was surprised. He wasn't expecting any gifts from a boy like Matt.

" Well, open it. " Matt wasn't sure if this was a good idea at all. He was afraid that Mello would think he's just a sissy loser who brings lame ass gifts for dates.

" Come in, don't just stand there, " Light tried to say but the look on Mello's face told him to shut up. He carefully opened the box.

" Oh Matt, you shouldn't have! Thank you! " Mello said when he found seven heart-shaped strawberry chocolate candies. He was so ready to cry. This was the most romantic thing he could have ever imagined.

" I thought you would like them, " Matt said with an innocent smile on his face. He loved to see Mello so happy.

" I do, I do. Come here, I'd like to introduce you to my family, " Mello took Matt's hand and led him to the livingroom.

_So this is him, _Light thought and nodded.

" Hey Matt, I'm Mello's father Light, " he said, shaking Matt's hand.

" So I'm I. But my name's not Light, " L said, still sitting in his weird position, trying to sound as serious as possible. The whole situation seemed to be full of tension and he tried to make it a bit easier.

" Dad! " Mello hissed. " His name is L. And that one in the corner is Near, he's my brother, " Mello was now even more nervous. He loved his family, but wasn't quite sure if anyone else could do the same.

" Matt, would you like to have some coffee? " Light asked while he was placing cookies and cakes on the table.

" Yeah, sure. " Matt was trying to act as normal as possible. He had never done this before. Sure he had had few boyfriends before, but this was different. This was something serious. He found it quite hard to accept, but in fact he was totally in love with Mello. The stunning blonde in his tight leatherpants was something Matt had been dreaming of ever since they met.

---------------

" So you're Mello-kun's classmate? " Near asked, trying to look innocent. He knew very well what Matt was, but he asked this just to torture Mello.

" Yeah, a sort of, " Matt answered and smiled at the younger boy. He thought that Near was maybe too young to know about romantic relationships, especially the one he and Mello shared.

" How old are you and what do you see in a weirdo like my brother? " Near shot, leaving the whole table stunned.

" Near! " L gave him a serious warning.

_Okay, breathe, breathe, you can kill that little bastard later, don't lose your temper in front of your boyfriend, not now, that sucker is so going to die tomorrow, _Mello tried to calm himself down.

" I find him very interesting. I'm sorry if you don't, " Matt said, smiling and grabbing Mello's hand. He felt like his heart was going to explode. Matt had just given the perfect answer and Mello desperately wanted to hug him for that.

When they all were finished with their cakes and coffees, Light started to clean the table.

" Mello, would you help me in the kitchen? " Light asked while he was picking the plates.

" Yeah, sure, " Mello said, knowing his dad really didn't need his help. _This is probably the stupidest possible moment for a father-son -conversation, _Mello thought.

-------------

" He's a nice boy, " Light said while putting the cups in to the dishwasher.

" Yeah, yeah, " Mello mumbled. Suddenly Light slipped something to his hand. Mello stared at his father in shock.

" Be safe, kiddie, " Light smirked. He felt it was his duty as a father to make sure his son knew about condoms and safe sex in general.

" Dad, I.. " Mello said, deeply embarrassed. This was the subject he really didn't want his father to know about.

" I know, I know. Now off you go before they start to think I'm mocking him here, " Light laughed and stroked Mello's hair gently.

----------------

" Matt, should we go to my room? " Mello asked when he noticed Near staring at Matt, analyzing every single part of his face.

" Yeah, sure. Thanks for coffee and cake, " he said and nodded, smiling politely. Light was silently laughing behind their backs as the young couple headed in to Mello's bedroom, holding hands so sweetly.

" Did you... " L asked with a wicked grin on his face.

" I did, " Light nodded, trying to hide his amusement.

---------------

" Your family is pretty nice, " Matt said, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling of Mello's refurnished room.

" Yeah, they're weird but cool, " Mello said and drew himself closer to his lover. Silently Matt stroked Mello's blonde hair and kissed his pink lips softly. Mello closed his eyes slowly, enjoying every single move Matt made. He wasn't aware of his own actions anymore. He placed his hands under Matt's redstriped shirt and rubbed his back gently. His breath got heavier when Matt gently started to kiss his neck. He knew exactly what was going to happen. This wasn't just innocent cuddling anymore. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. He had wished for this to happen but now everything felt to go so fast.

" Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, " Matt whispered with a smile, which was both gentle and devilish. He was going to give Mello an experience he would never forget. His wandering hands found the zipper of Mello's pants. He opened it and just with one single move he removed those pants which seemed to be tighter than anything he had ever seen. Mello slided Matt's shirt over his neck and kissed his chest softly.

Before he was able to clear his thoughts he felt something warm and extremely nice between his legs. Matt kissed and licked his growing arousal with a tempting smile on his face.

" Are you ready? " Matt mumbled, causing Mello to arch his back and moan a little. He nodded, eyes only half open. Slowly Matt slided Mello's rock hard erection inside his ass. He rocked his hips back and forth, moaning in extreme pleasure. He leaned down to kiss Mello, who was absolutely stunned by Matt's sweet, hot tightness.

" Matt...oh...ooh god... " he moaned quietly. He never thought his very first time would be so amazing. All his nervousness was gone. He grabbed Matt's hips, trying to not hurt him more than was necessary.

" Fuck me, Mello, " Matt whispered. Mello lifted his hips, knowing perfectly well he couldn't last for long. He thrusted hard few times and softly caressed Matt's hard-on, pumping it and enjoying the effect it caused.

" Mello...I'm...I'm gonna... " Matt whispered just before he came and covered them both with a salty, soft liquid. Mello didn't even realise how much that turned him on. Just few thrusts more and his mind went blank. He couldn't care less if the whole world was going to hear his screams of pleasure, he just let go.

With sweat dripping from his flaming red hair Matt put his arms around Mello's chest. He was almost asleep when he heard Mello's soft voice.

" I could give up all the chocolate in the world for you, " Mello sighed and closed his eyes. Deep in his heart Matt knew that was absolutely the biggest confession of love his young lover could ever give.

_____

I'm actually in the classroom right now and gosh if these people just knew what I'm writing... :D

Ehem. That was my first attempt of yaoi ever.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 11.00 a.m when Mello woke up. Alone. Matt's shoes and clothes were gone, so Mello assumed he had left. He couldn't escape the feeling that Matt was disappointed with him. That he didn't want to be with him anymore. That last night meant nothing to him. That Mello had done something wrong. Maybe he wasn't good enough for Matt. Maybe Matt needed someone more experienced. Someone more interesting. Someone more beautiful. Someone who didn't have such a short temper and a chocolate addiction. _Matt deserves nothing but the perfect one_. Thoughts crossed Mello's mind while he was trying desperately to not let the tears come. He was searching for a chocolate to comfort his aching heart when he found a red piece of paper. He recognized Matt's smooth handwriting instantly.

_Mels, I had to go_

_Mom called, I'm in deep trouble_

_See ya soon, honey_

Mello sighed and took a bite of his sweet chocolate bar. _That poetic bastard almost got me fooled, _he giggled to himself while heading down to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------

Light sighed deeply when he had finally finished all the cooking for this morning. They all sat in silence, minding their own business. Mello had managed to not pay any attention to Near before he started his morning rituals - in other words, pissing Mello off.

" So, Mello, are you pregnant now? " Near asked with the most innocent smile on his face. He knew anything related to Matt or the events last night would make his brother absolutely furious, so there were no way he'd miss the opportunity. Actually, Near felt Mello was making this too easy for him.

_Now this is the hard part of being a parent. You wanna laugh your ass off, but can't really do that because you son would be offended, _L thought when he tried to hide his amusement behind the newspaper. Light glared at him only just to make himself to not burst in uncontrollable laughter. Mello was trembling with anger, as usual.

" No. If you value your life at all, you will shut up right now, " Mello hissed and glared at Near with murderous rage in his eyes.

" I think you _are _pregnant, Mello-yellow. Those mood swings are a pretty good proof of that. Like, seven seconds ago you were perfectly calm and now you're ready to kill me, " he stated calmly. When Mello grabbed a kitchen knife and raised his hand ready to hit Near, Light decided to end their fight once again.

" That's enough, Mello. Near, try to do something else than irritate your brother, " he said taking the knife away.

-------------------------------------------------

The frustration was driving Near mad. He couldn't get anything out of his brother, who was now irritating him with that trademark evil smirk on his face.

" Come on, you know you wanna tell me everything, " Near begged. Of course he was able to figure everything out by himself, but he wanted to hear Mello saying it. Near always tried his best to outsmart Mello, and he also succeeded in that surprisingly often. So if Mello was going to give in _this time_ it would only make Near's position stronger as the smartest kid in the Lawliet family. And they both knew it perfectly well.

" What I know for sure, is that I am never going to tell you anything, " Mello grinned and took a bite of his strawberry flavoured chocolate bar. Last night with Matt was something he wasn't going to share with anyone. It was their little secret. Or at least Mello wanted to think so. He wasn't ready to accept that most likely everyone in their house knew exactly what had been going on behind the closed doors of his bedroom last night.

" Why do I have to beg you? Mello, don't take away my dignity, seriously, " Near sighed while he was looking for his favourite puzzle. He knew nothing would make him less curious, but at least he needed something else to do.

" I'm not, Near. You're giving it away for free. You're almost paying me to take it from you, " Mello said calmly. Suddenly Near's cellphone beeped.

" Who the hell would text _you, _" Mello asked with a honest surprise. Near really wasn't famous of his social skills, so this situation made Mello pretty curious.

" Oh, it's Linda. She's asking us out, " Near said staring at his phone.

" Us? Like...me and you? " Mello said in shock. Linda was okay, he guessed, but he didn't expect a behaviour like this from any girl in their class.

" Yes, Mello, that word refers to both you and me. Funny detail in English language, " Near explained, twirling his hair.

" Thanks for explaining that, Captain Obvious. I mean, is this some kind of a...date? Like, come on, you...and even more, ME! " Mello laughed. His homosexuality really wasn't any secret among their classmates and it would have been a great surprise if that Linda girl didn't know that. She was pretty popular after all and was sure to know every gossip first.

" I don't think this is a date. She's saying that she's having a party tonight and wants us to join..." Near mumbled. Linda's parties were famous of having a lot of people, a lot of booze and a lot of...well, fun. Near wasn't really interested in drinking or loud crowds, but in fact he had a little crush on Linda. This subject, of course, was a top secret, but he wanted to see her anyway.

" A party...okay. What should I wear..." Mello mumled while he was searching something cool from his closet. Near laughed, he knew his brother was going to wear his usual leather outfit. He couldn't understand how Mello could wear those things, even in hot summer days you could see Mello walking on the beach in tight leather pants and vest. His vest was his precious treasure, he had got that from their grandmother. Saichiko loved to spoil her grandchildren, especially when turned out that Sayu wasn't able to have any. That didn't make her love her daughter any less, but still it was a bit of an disappointment. Sometimes the both Lawliet kids wished they could live in Japan, so they could see their grandmother and aunt more often. Near snapped out of his thoughts when L entered the room.

" What are you guys doing? I thought you killed Near when I couldn't hear any sounds from here, " L mumbled his mouth full of sugar.

" My friend is inviting us to her house tonight, " Near said knowing very well he should tell the whole truth.

" You both? " L couldn't believe his ears. Could these two boys actually share a friend, when it seems like they're coming from entirely different planets?

" That's what I said too, " Mello nodded at L.

" Yes, both, " Near tried to concentrate on his puzzle in order to avoid L's inquiring eyes.

" Are you gonna stay overnight? " he asked.

" ...Possibly, yes, " Near said. At least he wished so. His wishes amazed even himself. He tried to not think about Linda, because every thought of her made him blush a little.

" Okay, call if you need anything, " L said and left the room. He already had some plans for this night. With an evil smirk on his face he walked down to the basement to make everything ready.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N**:

1. After reading the chapter 4 only seven million times I finally found a mistake. It's when L says " s_o I'm I._ " Like...what was I thinking? :D It's supposed to be " so _am _I ". Gosh. Seriously. I shouldn't write when I'm tired.

2. Yes, Matt's note is a haiku. Took me forever to get the syllables right.

3. This chapter is mostly only a filler. Next chapter will be here...well, maybe in few days. At least I hope so. It's almost ready, I hate to keep you waiting.

Anyway! Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

" WHY does he always leave his toys on the floor!? " Light was yelling to himself. It was his turn to clean the house and Near didn't make it too easy.

" I've said it thousand times, put your toys where they belong or some day you might not find them anymore, but does he listen, oh no, of course not. This is the life of Light Yagami, who is currently living in England as a desperate housewife, " he was muttering. He was so focused on his task he didn't hear L sneaking in. Silently he closed the door behind him and put his arms around Light's waist.

" Stop whatever you're doing ", L whispered.

" I'm trying to make this place look- " Light didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Before he could realise what was happening L pushed him against the wall.

" Darling, the kids.. " Light sighed. He wanted it, but the idea of Near and Mello interrupting their private moment didn't sound good at all.

" They left to their friend's house, they won't be back before tomorrow, " L said. Light was pleased. They hadn't really had time alone lately. There had been so much fuss about L's cases, Near and Mello both having their usual teenage problems, Light's work etc.

" I'm sorry I've been so busy lately ", Light whispered while L was kissing his neck.

" Come, " L said and dragged Light outside Near's room and down to the basement.

----------------

Oh, the basement. It was the place in their house where only the grown-ups were allowed to enter. Light wasn't very sure if Near and Mello even knew their house had a basement. The door was hidden behind the old cupboard and even to their own surprise they hadn't yet managed to knock that piece of furniture over. Not that they ever tried to. The cupboard looked heavy, but easily L pushed it aside. They ran fifteen steps down and before Light could even think about switching the lights on, L had already pinned him against the wall, again. He opened Light's shirt's buttons one by one, teasing, kissing every inch of his chest. Light ran his fingers through L's hair and moaned slightly.

" Love, you could actually move a bit faster - " Light sighed quietly, but L didn't let him finish. It seemed like no one ever did.

" Shut up, bitch. " Somehow that made Light want him even more.

" Can't I even moan? " Light asked curiously. L looked straight into his eyes.

" You won't be moaning this time. You'll be screaming. Louder than ever. " To Light that sounded like the best promise ever. Suddenly he felt something cold around his neck. Before he could make any protests L had already chained him to the wall.

" Oh, no no... "

" Oh yes yes, " L whispered huskily with an evil smirk dancing across his face. Light closed his eyes when he felt a small whip tracing down his naked chest. The first blow broke his skin. Few drops of blood dripped from the wound, leaving crimson red stains on his tanned skin. The second one was even worse. It made him whimper in pain and pleasure.

" Open your eyes, Light-kun, " L demanded. When Light did so, the third and the worst blow tore the skin of his thigh open. He coughed and panted heavily, trying not to beg for more.

" What do you need, Light-kun? " L asked knowing exactly the answer Light was going to give.

" I need...you...to punish me, " Light whispered.

" What have you done? " L loved to see his usually so proud lover so submissive.

" I have been...disobedient.. "

" Haven't I told you not to? " L grinned and hit Light's brown thighs once again so hard it left them both totally speechless. L saw it had hurted a lot and for a second he regretted it. Light had to force the words out of his mouth.

"...Yes, " he sighed almost inaudibly. That was enough for L. He threw the whip away and started to suck his lover's neck softly. Slowly he moved his hands down to Light's stomach. Soon L's lips found Light's hardening erection and slightly kissed it.

" Do you want it? " L asked, looking straight into Light's eyes. He nodded and smiled, his eyes half open.

" Beg for it, " L whispered.

" Please, " Light answered quietly.

" BEG for it, bitch ", L demanded.

" Please...now... " It started to get hard for Light to make understandable sentences. L grinned and licked Light's tip softly, playing with his tongue. Light tried to thrust himself deeper in to L's wet mouth, but he backed off.

" Easy, lover boy..." L grinned and gave few kisses to Light's thighs. Light shivered and tried to beg him to continue his sweet treatment. When he finally took Light's member fully in to his mouth Light realised that L was right. Light didn't want to moan. He wanted to scream his lungs out.

----

**A/N: **This is actually the first chapter I wrote for this story. I was planning to publish it as an oneshot, but for some reasons I changed my mind. So it took 5 chapters to get here. :D I've been working on my second story, I hope I can publish it soon.

And it also seems like I continue making absolutely stupid mistakes. In this one chapter I claimed Light's a girl. I don't know what I was thinking, probably nothing. Thanks for Elizabeth for pointing that out, in it's own way it was very hilarious. :D Anyway, I always say I shouldn't write when I'm tired and in this very moment I'm doing it again. It's 6.40 am and I've been up all night. This is it, kids. When you grow up, you'll lose your ability to sleep enough. You should see me, I look like a zombie. And you're also gonna lose your ability to know when to stop writing too long author notes. So thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


End file.
